Fabrication Machine
The '''Fabrication Machine', or simply the Binary Reactive Artificially Intelligent Neurocircuit (B.R.A.I.N.), is the main antagonist of the 2009 computer-animated film 9''. It is responsible for the downfall of humanity. Biography Backstory Prior to the film, the Scientist created the Fabrication Machine in order to support humanity as an instrument of progress and creation. The Scientist, after completing the Fabrication Machine, used the Talisman to give it sentience; however, the Machine's mind was born purely from the Scientist's intellect, and thus it lacked a human soul, which the Scientist realised was a major flaw should the Machine be exposed to corruption. But before the Scientist could ensoul the Fabrication Machine, the Chancellor forcefully had it taken away so that the Machine could be used to build weapons and war machines for the Nation, against the Scientist's will and the Machine's true purpose. Lacking a soul to withstand corruption, and being forced to make armies of war machines beyond its limit, the Fabrication Machine was driven insane and turned against the Nation, and initiated a war and genocide against humanity and all other lifeforms; having its war machines attack and wipe out all humans, and manufacturing a poisonous gas which killed off all life on Earth. At some point during or after the war between humanity and the machines, the Fabrication Machine had somehow been shut down and left deactivated in the Nation's surviving weapons factory, and all of its war machines had likewise perished, except for one which sought to find the Talisman and reactivate the Machine. ''9 Some time after the machines' war against life had sterilised the Earth, the Cat Beast finally found the Talisman and returned to the weapons factory with it, but was destroyed by 7 just before it could reactivate its dormant master. However, 9, out of curiosity, accidentally inserted the Talisman into the Fabrication Machine's external hard drive, reactivating it and causing the Machine to, through the Talisman, absorb 2's soul in the process. After 9, 7 and 5 escaped, the Fabrication Machine reactivated the factory and began producing hunter and killer machines again, with the intent of capturing the eight remaining stitchpunks and absorbing their souls through the Talisman (as the Machine's constraints limited its movement to the factory, and thus it needed to make other machines and robots to do its dirty work and bring the stitchpunks to it). The Fabrication Machine's first hunter machine it created and sent after the stitchpunks was the Winged Beast, which succeeded in locating and destroying the stitchpunks' original hideout in the church, but failed to capture and bring back any of them and was destroyed by them. When one of the Fabrication Machine's new drones brought word of the Winged Beast's demise back to it, the Machine next created the Seamstress to mesmerise and then tie up and capture the stitchpunks. The Seamstress was successful in capturing 7 and 8, and the Fabrication Machine drained 8's soul, but 9 snuck into the factory and saved 7 and destroyed the Seamstress. 9 and 7 fled the factory through a narrow pipe as the Fabrication Machine sent spider-bot drones after them, and the stitchpunks then sent a lit oil barrel through the pipe into the factory, blowing up and completely destroying it. Though the destruction of the factory destroyed all the Fabrication Machine's new robots, the Machine itself survived the explosion, and was now free of its constraints and fully mobile thanks to the damage the explosion caused to its casing. The Fabrication Machine immediately went after the seven stitchpunks, and it succeeded in draining 5 and 6's souls, but temporarily lost the remaining stitchpunks when they fled across a bridge which collapsed under the Fabrication Machine's weight. The Fabrication Machine soon caught up with the stitchpunks in the abandoned barracks, where 1, 3, 4 and 7 unsuccessfully attempted to destroy it with a barrage cannon before the Machine destroyed the cannon. The Fabrication Machine eventually cornered the stitchpunks and attempted to drain 9's soul through the Talisman, but the Machine ended up extracting 1's soul instead when the latter pushed 9 out of the way and sacrificed himself. While the Fabrication Machine was distracted removing 1's soul, 9 was able to get close enough to forcefully remove the Talisman from the Machine. The Fabrication Machine immediately attempted to grab the Talisman back from 9, but 9 activated the Talisman against the Machine, removing all the slain stitchpunks' souls from the Machine. The Fabrication Machine then exploded in a fiery/electrical burst, killing it for good and ending its suffering. Physical Description The original look of the Machine was a very decorated and beautiful sphere that had a single, glowing red eye in the middle. It had two small arms protruding from the sides and many vibrating power chargers all over. Later, the Chancellor had the Machine's smaller form inserted into a large casing built into the weapons factory; which has 9 new arms that are used for cutting and welding metal, as well as grasping arms, effectively making it resemble a mix between a spider and an octopus. The Fabrication Machine's casing's head was also covered by metal layer that released electrical frequency waves. Powers, Abilities, and Weapons The Fabrication Machine has a wide range of powers and weaponry to be used for destroying the Stitch Punks, which actually construction tools to create machines. These include multiple claw-like arms, a welding torch as makeshift flamethrower attached to one of the machine's arms that normally used as welding torch, and the ability to project three green-colored lasers that extract the soul of any Stitch Punk via inserted Talisman. The Fabrication Machine can also create multiple machines at ease thanks to other tools in it's arm. Personality The Fabrication Machine rarely shows any emotion, albeit one can be assumed that it was insane despite it's intelligence. At first, it is shown when it was created by the Scientist, it shows caring nature towards him as he was his father. However, it was changed into insatiable pain, rage and hunger to killing all life forms (if you notice it) after it was taken away by the Chancellor and forced to create more machine beyond it's limit before given any soul. Snapped and driven insane, the Fabrication Machine eventually uses its creations to wipe out all life. Lacking a human soul has made it cannot feel any humane emotions as well. Gallery The_Fabrication_Machine_Before_Being_Taken.jpg|The newborn Fabrication Machine in the past, about to be taken away Fabmachine.jpg|The Fabrication Machine in the future after being reactivated Fabrication_Machine.jpg|The Machine about to kill 5. Fab7.png 37514_gal.jpg|Fabrication Machine's death Trivia *Despite its destructive, evil and soulless nature, the Fabrication Machine did seem to possess a loving side for the scientist as its father, at least during the first moments of its creation before it was taken away by the Chancellor and driven insane. When the Chancellor's men tore the scientist away from the Fabrication Machine, the Machine first tried to hold on to its father as he was taken away, then attacked the soldiers and possibly even killed one as they seized it. *The Fabrication Machine "snapped under the pressure" of creating too many machines for the Chancellor, which may mean that the Nation was unaware of how complex an AI they were dealing with. *Due to being taken away by force and snapped under pressure, the Fabrication Machine, in some ways, can be considered a tragic villain. Had the Fabrication Machine been given a soul and/or never taken away, it may have become benevolent in nature; as hinted by the Scientist's words about how the Machine's genocidal evil was a result of being driven insane and lacking a soul to withstand corruption, rather than an automatic result of its soullessness: "It lacked a human soul, and could be corrupted by those who controlled it". Fabrication Machine Fabrication Machine Fabrication Machine Fabrication Machine Category:Artificial Intelligence Category:Evil Creation Category:Emotionless Villains Category:Omnicidal Maniacs Category:Misanthropes Category:Hegemony Category:Movie Villains Category:Clawed Villains Category:Pyrotic Villains Category:Power Hungry Category:Collector of Souls Category:Knight of Cerebus Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Evil Creator Fabrication Machine Category:Tragic Villain Category:Villains by Proxy Category:Heroes turned to the Dark Side Category:Villains with Gruesome Deaths Category:Died in Disgrace Category:Wrathful Villains Category:Gadgeteers Category:Big Bads Category:The Heavy Category:Immortals Category:Destroyers Category:Successful Villains Category:Asexual